Ready Set Go
by nicolagirl
Summary: Four boys compete in their town's Hoverboard competition which happens ever few years. Will they win the crown and will they go down in history? Let us see. Tokio Hotel and My Chemical Romance fanfic. Set in the future. Bill/OC please read!
1. The first round

**A.N Yeah so this is my new fic...It's a Tokio Hotel fanfic with MCR so yeah! If there is anything you wanna see in this story leave a review and I'll see what I can do! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or MCR...BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! :'O**

**THERE'S CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER!...So anyway on with the first chapter.**

"You ready for this, guys?" Bill asked his team with a shaky voice. He looked at the people sitting all around the stadium. Their cheering and screaming made his heart flutter, "all we do is fly around the whole track once."

"Oh, you bet I'm ready," Tom sounded with a confident tone. He held his board under his arm as he cracked his knuckles.

"We aren't here to literally kick ass, you idiot," Gustav corrected the eldest twin, "We're here to metaphorically kick ass."

"I'm just hoping that Toni checked our boards thoroughly," Georg glared down at his yellow hoverboard, "what if it screws up during this race? I'm gonna die! I'm gonna pass away and- -"

"Shut up, Georg," Bill waved his hand to silence him.

"Yeah, shut up, Georg," Tom copied his brother.

The team looked around the stadium again before checking their boards for themselves. Beside Gustav were a few other guys and a very terrified looking Mikey Smith. His body shook yet he kept a straight face.

"Don't worry, Michael," a voice sounded beside him. He looked to his left to see his father place a hand on his shoulder, "you'll be fine! It is impossible for you to lose. I was a champion at Hoverboarding when I was your age. So were your Grandfather and you Great Grandfather and your Great-Great Grandfather and..."

Mikey dazed off as his father continued. He let his gaze wander off to the side of the tracks where Toni sat with her repair kit at the ready. She was looking at all the contestants as the sun shone on her long smooth brown hair. Her dark brown eyes met his for a while causing him to look away hurriedly. Mikey was in love with this woman. He never saw his interest in her as a crush. He really did love her. The only reason he was in the competition was to impress her.

"...so there's absolutely no need to worry, Michael," Mr. Smith shook his son by the shoulder, "you'll be fine!"

"Ok" his shaky voice squeaked.

"HEY, TONI!" Bill's voice sounded. Toni, who sat at the side of the track, turned her gaze to Bill who was spiking his hair with his hand, "WE BETTER NOT DIE DURING THIS RACE!"

Toni smiled at her friend as she face-palmed herself, "You won't! I checked them! Your boards are fine."

"Good," Bill put down his hand as he looked away.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" The Presenter's voice shouted to the viewers. The huge crowd stopped screaming and sat quietly in their seats, "So you all know why you're here today! To see these dudes battle it out against eachother to claim the grand prize!" Everyone began to cheer at his words, "Ok, shut up!" Everyone was silent again, "Now we all know that Bill and his boys here," he gestured to Bill and 'his boys', "are probably the best on the track right now so which one of you 'Rock n Rolla's' think they'll lose this round?"

"YEAH!" A single voice roared from the crowed. With this everyone looked at the owner of the voice. There sat Frank, one of Bill's friends, waving his hands about in a foolish fashion. Beside him were Gerard and Ray, chuckling as they pumped his fists.

As if he never noticed the interruption, the Presenter carried on, "No...They will please us like they do everyday, RIGHT?"

The crowd began to cheer again and Mikey felt his stomach do a black flip. He looked over to his father, who sat beside Toni. He silently prayed and hoped for victory as the Presenter silenced the crowd.

"BOYS! Get ready!" The Presenter shouted. With this, the racers placed their boards on the ground and activated them by kicking the switch at the back. They stepped onto the boards as they began to hover. Bill blinked as he placed his foot on the button which had a sticker covering it saying 'GO!' The other racers repeated this action.

The Presenter waited a while before shouted, "GO!"

At this the racers shot forward on the boards. Just like other races, Bill was already first place and Tom was not long behind him. Surprisingly Mikey was third. Never had he gotten this far.

"THAT'S OUR BOYS! THAT'S OUR MOTHER FUCKIN' BOYS!" The Presenter shouted as he punched the air in victory. At the side of the track, Toni and Mr. Smith cheered.

"My Michael is already doing me proud!" He shouted.

Bill noticed someone over take him. Fortunately it was Tom. As he passed his brother, he gave him the thumbs up. Bill laughed. Soon he stopped as he felt someone slam into him. Another person took his place. It was Lucifer. And he was a bad apple. He cared about nothing but money, status, women and power. He caused trouble for the city every once in a while. Whoever thought of the idea to let him compete?

"Sorry, William," Lucifer mocked Bill, "But I'm gonna get my trophy one way or the other." He shot further ahead while laughing cruelly. Bill was now third which made Mikey fourth place.

'Oh, God!' Mikey thought, 'Dad's not gonna be happy!'

Bill watched as Lucifer over took Tom then. He looked at Mikey who was trying to catch up to him, "Do you think he's using an accelerator?"

"But that's cheating!" Mikey shouted. He looked carefully at Lucifer's foot which was lightly pressing a barely visible panel on the board, "I think he is!"

Bill pushed himself onwards. He pushed his 'GO' button which gave him a bit of a boost. When he caught up with Bill he shouted to Lucifer, "YOU'RE A GODDAMNED CHEATER, LUCIFER!"

Lucifer only laughed at this and pressed the panel again.

"How's he doing that?" Mr. Smith turned to Toni, "You check the boards before races, right?"

"I didn't check his," Toni admitted, "he refused to hand it over to me. By the looks of it, he built that accelerator into his board himself."

"Well, Mikey's fourth place because of him," Mr. Smith sounded unhappy.

"Lucifer!" Bill shouted, "You need to stop using that accelerator! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!"

"You can't fool me, Billy!" Lucifer shouted back as he kept his eyes straight ahead, "You also can't claim the crown like you always do!"

"Well the point of the race is to over take eachother and win! You should know that, Lucy!" Bill mocked him.

Gustav and Georg caught up which then left Mikey in sixth place.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?" Gustav shouted towards Lucifer.

"CHEATERS OUT!" Georg joined in.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOSE ANYWAY!"

"CHEATERS OUT!"

"YEAH, YOU'RE A CHEAT!"

"CHEATERS OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

"YOUR MUM!"

At this, Lucifer turned his body around to face Gustav and Georg. He gave them both the finger with both hands.

"Lucifer, turn around!" Bill shouted.

"I don't take orders from you!" He shouted back as he glared at Bill and lowered his hands.

"NO REALLY! TURN AROUND!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned around. Before he could react, he slammed into one of the side barriers.

"OH DAMN!" The Presenter shouted as the other racers swerved around the corner.

Toni stood up and held her walkie-talkie to her mouth, "Come on, Carolyn. We got a job to do." She lowered the walkie-talkie as she ran towards Lucifer's injured form.

Tom nodded to Bill as they took the front of the race. Mikey pressed his boost button giving himself a little voom forward.

"You okay, Mikey?" Gustav shouted to him.

"Yeah," he found himself fourth place and smiled with delight.

Gustav then slowed his speed. Even if he was fourth place, Bill and Tom were getting him and Georg straight into the next round. Mikey nodded to him thankfully.

Mr. Smith looked at the leadership board above his head. Mikey was third. He sighed with relief.

Mikey pressed onwards as he swerved another corner. Due to being really close to the inside edge of the turn he over took Bill. His heart pounded with glee. Bill smiled as he noticed Tom fly faster than ever as he spotted the finish line. Mikey tried desperately to catch up.

"What the hell did you think you were doin' out there?" Carolyn shouted at Lucifer who was lying on the ground whining in pain, "You could've killed yourself!" She then smacked his head as she began to tend to his wounds.

"What the hell did you do to your board?" Toni shouted at him as she looked at his board. She ripped the secret panel off minutes before, "this accelerator was about blow! You're lucky you hit that wall! You would have been dead by now."

"Oh, he's not lucky, Toni darlin'," Carolyn cleaned the blood from Lucifer's head, "he 'as to deal with me now!"

Mr. Smith smiled as he saw Mikey coming close to the finishing line. He then turned his gaze to the leadership board. He saw Mikey had become second place and smiled.

"GUY'S WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS ROUND!" Tom shouted to his team who were still behind Mikey.

Soon, Tom's board touched the finishing point. He shot forward as everyone cheered and stood up. Toni and Carolyn looked away from Lucifer and his board and looked up to the leadership board to see that Tom had won him and his team a place in the next round.

"Look, darlin'," Carolyn told Lucifer, "They beat you again. Your team's out."

Toni smiled as she looked to the finishing point to see Tom spin around and dance with victory.

Minutes after Tom crossed the line, so did Mikey. As soon as his board stopped he began to drag himself over to his Father wearily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sighed as he sat down beside Mr. Smith.

"It's alright," he replied calmly.

"So, I'm out of the competition. Does this mean I don't have to drive this board anymore," he held up his board.

"Actually," Mr. Smith started, "I have something up my sleeve."

Mikey sighed frustratedly.

"WELL, LADIES AND GENTS, TOM HAS JUST WON HIS TEAM A PLACE IN THE NEXT ROUND, SHOW THEM SOME LOVE!" The Presenter shouted as everyone stood up and cheered.

Bill fixed his hair as he held his board under his arm and walked away from the track.

"Bill!" A voice called from behind him. He turned and saw Toni. She stopped running and began to walk beside him, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I just won some awesome race," he fixed his black and red race suit, "shouldn't you be fixing that?" He gestured towards Lucifer's board which she held.

"Nah, I don't think Lucifer's gonna be flying again," she looked at the ground, "his injuries are really bad, Carolyn's pretty pissed off. I'm just gonna throw this board away."

"Cool," Bill nodded, "Wait. Carolyn's pissed off? God, I think I should stay away from her tonight then."

"Nah, he's going to a more professional doctor so she'll be fine."

"Well I'm going out for a drink tonight anyway so...if you want to come with us you can."

Toni smiled at him, "Haven't had a good drink with my friends in a while...why not."

"Cool."

"HEY, LOOK WHO WE FOUND!" Gerard's voice sounded from behind them. Bill found himself being jumped by his red haired friend, "THE BROTHER OF THE WINNER!"

"I'm so proud," Frank smiled as Gerard removed himself from Bill, "I taught you well!" He pulled out a cigarette.

"Frank, you know nothing about boarding," Ray commented looking down at the smaller guy.

"Yeah, imagine that," Bill commented.

Toni turned her eyes towards Frank, "If we gave you a hoverboard you would be dangerous."

Gerard, Bill and Ray all burst into laughter at her comment. Frank breathed out the smoke forcefully. He puffed up his chest and said, "It's because I'm small, isn't it?"

"Look, I have a proposition for you," Mr. Smith whispered to the Presenter. They were outside the stadium, "Michael came second place which is very close to first. He hasn't got a team, but if he did he probably would've got through. I want you to put Mikey through along with the twins, Georg and Gustav."

"Ohhhhh, I don't know, Jack," the Presenter looked away, "It's only the person who comes first place who goes through. Besides, I really don't think he's as good as the others. He doesn't practice as much. I don't think he likes Hoverboarding."

"Please! I'll pay you! I'll pay you big time. I don't want to see the chain of champions in my family break."

"Jack, I don't know..."

"When things don't go my way, I get very unhappy," Mr. Smith sounded dangerous.

The Presenter remained silent for a while as he began to walk slowly to his hovercar, "fine. But I don't want money. I have enough of the papery green stuff already."

**A.N. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I started it at 6.07 and corrected and finished it at 10.30! So I hope you leave plenty of reviews. Also if you have any questions leave it in your review. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gents! So long and Goodnight!**


	2. A drunken Frankie

**A.N: Well here it is chapter 2 of my super long story so far. Hope I pleased you all with the first chapter. I'm gonna try and make this one a bit shorter so you aren't sitting waiting for like ever! So yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or MCR or the Time Warp...God i hate doing the disclaimer...but, meh, I have to I guess...**

**So here it is!**

"_...SO RAISE YOUR GLASS HIGH FOR TOMORROW WE DIE," _Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Gerard, Ray and Frank all sang as the clanked their glasses high above their heads, _"AND RETURN FROM THE ASHES YOU CAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"_

They all drank the alcohol in the glasses like sailors and slammed them down in unison. They all cheered eachother for a while before the bartender told them to shut up.

"So, we made it guys!" Bill praised his team, "We are just...amazing!"

"Yeah, and somehow, Mikey got in too!" Gustav smiled, "little guy's getting another chance!"

"Speak of the devil, here he comes!" Frank roared in his drunken state as Mikey joined them.

"Howdy," Mikey smiled as he took a seat. He ordered a beer from the bartender.

"So we heard you're going through with us, buddy!" Tom slapped Mikey on the shoulder.

"I know! I hate that stupid race," Mikey spat, "I could get hurt! I'm too sensitive!"

"LIKE ME! I'M GONNA DIE ON MY BOARD!" Georg roared with a thundering voice and wide-eyes.

The bartender passed Mikey his beer and turned to the others, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"WHAT-EV-ER!" Frank exaggerated his drunkenness.

"Hoverboarding; It's standing on a board...while flying!" Gerard randomly declared, "I can fly!" He began to move his arms in a flapping motion as if he was attempting to fly. He then felt someone smack the back of his head. He turned around and saw Toni standing there smirking at him. He squinted his eyes at her, "I swear to God, if you weren't a woman- -"

"I know," Toni went to take a seat and, fortunately for him, it was beside Mikey, "you'd want to have me soooo bad."

Everyone laughed and smacked Gerard on the head playfully. Then Frank started to talk about a random subject. Mikey looked forward as he drank from his beer mug, while he was doing so, he glanced over at Toni. Her brown hair tumbled around her shoulders and her brown eyes were shimmering like always. She was wearing a black mini dress and red high heels. She was absolutely stunning. Mikey downed the rest of his beer and slammed the mug down on the table. This grabbed the bartender's attention, "more," Mikey murmured.

The Bartender gave him a weird look but followed his command.

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Toni nudged his arm, "Can you handle this stuff?"

"Ohhhhh yeah," he smirked.

"...so anyway, I was like 'what the fuck! This is a tattoo saloon, not a goddamn cathouse, you goddamn bitch!'" Frank continued to use his motor-mouth.

"Yeah no one cares, Frankie," Gerard announced, "Did you guys hear? I can fly!"

"No, you can't, Gerard," Bill corrected him; "You think you can."

"I see grass too!" Gerard squirmed.

"Grass doesn't exist anymore. We live on rock and concrete," Georg told him.

Toni, after ordering from the Bartender, turned to the other boys, "I would love to see grass. I have never seen it in my whole life!"

"I don't think any of us have," Ray broke his silence, "It's kinda depressing, isn't it?"

The group sat in silence for a while. It _was_ depressing. The only ground they saw was rock, concrete or pavement. Sometimes they seen streams and lakes, but they never seen grass.

"Guys," the Bartender addressed the group, "Stop being depressed and join the karaoke."

"Is it karaoke night?" They questioned. Only now were they aware of the terrible singing coming from the background. The person singing had just finished.

"Ok, who's next?" The stage man shouted.

"I nominate young Frankie here!" Tom shouted aloud as he pointed to his small friend. Before he knew it, the whole bar was encouraging Frank to get up and sing. After a long fight and a few beers, he finally gave in. Bill watched as his small friend sang 'The Time Warp' as terrible as he could on the stage.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Toni appeared beside Bill. She kept her eyes on Frank as she swirled her drink in her hand.

"Yeah, very," Bill nodded, "So what do you think Mr. Smith's gonna say when you get Mikey home?"

"What do you mean?" Toni gave him a puzzled look.

Bill nodded towards the bar. Mikey lay drunk with his head on the counter, "Look at the state of him. I think me and you are the only sober people right now. I'm taking Frank and all the rest of those guys. Mr. Smith's probably gonna explode when he sees Mikey in his current state."

"Yeah, well I don't know," Toni laughed.

Bill noticed that Frank stopped singing for a while and took a long swig of beer whilst he was on stage, "How am I gonna get _him_ home?"

"Who said _you_ were to take him home? You don't have to do everything, Bill. Just relax and have fun," Toni encouraged him.

"Yes, Bill, you should relax!" A voice sounded from beside Toni. They both looked over to see Mr. Smith standing there with a drink in his hand.

"Oh, Mr Smith! I-I was literally about drive Mikey to your house!" Toni stuttered as she quickly stood up.

Mr. Smith then placed a hand on her shoulder, "no need to worry, girl. I told him I would get him myself. That's why I am here." He then squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way, "and if you need a ride home, you can just come with us."

"I'm actually staying longer," she insisted.

"Well, ok then," with this, Mr. Smith walked away towards Mikey.

"That guy...is an asshole," Bill stated. Toni shot him a look which made him continue, "He gives me the asshole vibe!"

"BOYS!" An angry familiar voice shouted. Bill looked around towards the owner of the voice and saw Carolyn standing in the entrance with her hands on her hips. She was shaking her head and looked very angry, "WHAT TIME DO YAH 'FINK IT IS?"

"Shiiiitt! It'sh my ownerrrr," Frank slurred as she stumbled off stage.

"BILL, FRANK, GEORG, GERARD, GUSTAV, RAY AND TOM!" Carolyn shouted, "HOME, NOW!"

Bill waved goodbye to Toni, "I got to go!"

As Toni watched the boys leave, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder which made her shudder. It was Mr. Smith, "So do you want me to drive you home, _now?_"

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THERE YOU HAVE IT! VERY DRUNK MCR AND TH. Oh and yeah you guys are probably thinking Mr. Smith is a creep...welllll...you'll find out more about him later. So yeah! BTW if there's any questions you have just leave it in a review! So anyway, if you are confused about certain things so far let me point out this:**

**1 . The members of TH and MCR (except Mikey) live with Carolyn who is not only a nurse but owns a huge house for kids she brings in.**

**2 . Toni is a mechanic with no parents. She does not live with Bill or the others. She lives in her garage which is also her house.**

**3 . Mikey is not related to Gerard. **

**4 . Johnny Depp is Mr. Smith because sometimes Mikey way and Johnny Depp look a lot like eachother. Like father like son.**

**5 . There is no grass...yet!**

**6 . Mr. Smith is a big dirty creeeeeeeeep!**

**7 . Helena Bonham Carter is amazing!**

**Now in response your reviews:  
Dearbhla- I'm glad you enjoyed it! More lovable Frankie coming soon!**


	3. Practice

**A.N Another chappy...! So I hope I get reviews...hint-hint. Yeah, so, more hover boarding for yah and a hung over Frankie ;)**

"There; Drink that up darlin'," Carolyn placed a cup of very strong coffee in front of Frank, "We 'ave to get you sobered up."

"Believe me, I am sober," Frank insisted clearly still drunk. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a large gulp of the substance before pulling a sour face and setting the cup down, "What the hell is that?"

"That would be coffee," Carolyn stood with her hands on her hips looking cross at him.

"Really? Put some milk or sugar in it or something!" Frank forced the cup her way.

"Drink it...now..." Carolyn commanded dangerously as she leaned in close and pushed the cup back to him. With this, he began to drink the beverage while pulling sour faces at the table.

Carolyn turned away from the table and started towards the stairs, "come on, you lot! Get you dinner 'fore you go to bed!"

With this the boys came down stairs and joined the table looking weary and annoyed. Tom looked at Carolyn wearily, "Do we have to eat our dinner now? It's, like, 2.00 a.m.!"

"Tough," Carolyn set bowls of soup down in front of them, "You should've came back 'ere after that race and eat your dinner. But noooooo, I forgot that you boys like your drinks."

Tom scoffed as he stuffed a spoon full of soup down his throat, nearly gagging. The others soon did the same.

"It's cold," Georg noted aloud.

"No shit, Sherlock," Frank retorted.

"Watch your language," Carolyn sat on the end of the table and watched the boys scoff and eat, "When dinner is ready, I expect you to eat it when it is served."

"Yes, mum," Frank mocked as he groaned. Before he had the chance to take another spoon full, his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his free hand. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"He 'ad too much beer," Carolyn commented.

Bill lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the hoverboard championships and what lay ahead of him and his team. If he won this race, his team would break the Smith's chain of Phoami Hoverboard Championships winners. That had always been the one of the different things he wanted in life. But someone was standing in the way; Mikey. Would Mikey fall out with him if he broke the chain? Mr. Smith, everyday, was pressurizing Mikey to win and keep the crown. What would Mr. Smith think?

"God, I am exhausted!" Tom threw himself onto his bed, "Bill, can't you believe we're in the next round? Including this one, we only need to race two more times! And we're, like, so amazing! We're gonna do this!"

Bill dropped the thought of his dilemma and thought of the victory. He smiled, "Yeah! When we win that money, Frank will be begging us for cigarettes and alcohol." He laughed.

"What will you _really _do with your share of the money?" Tom asked.

Bill thought for a minute, "Give it to Carolyn, maybe? She's looked after us for years as if we were her own kids! All seven of us! She cleaned our wounds and took care of us when we hurt ourselves at practice. We haven't even shown our appreciation to her."

"Well, we did buy her a goldfish one year," Tom leaned up on his elbows.

"Then Frank got drunk and thought it was dead so he cooked it…" Bill smiled and began to laugh at the memory.

"He nearly set the damn place on fire!" Tom laughed out loud.

Georg suddenly leaned up in his bed while taking in a deep breath. His eyes were still closed, "are you talking about the fried fish incident?"

"Yeah."

With this, Georg nodded and fell back into his bed wearily.

"Now, boys," Mr. Smith addressed the boys as he walked through the boarding hall, "Today I'm going to show you something a little different. Something that my father taught me when I was your age. It got me straight into the final round of the Phoami Hoverboard championships."

Bill rubbed his head as it hurt a bit due his little drink session the night before. The others copied him as they silently groaned in pain. He then looked over to Mikey as Mr. Smith started to speak again. His head was hung long and he held it in both hands as he walked along "…isn't that right, Michael?" Mr. Smith caught the boys' attentions.

"W-what? Oh yeah. You're totally right," he pretended to be listening.

"And therefore boys…" Mr. Smith led them out into the practice area where the light wind blew and the sun shone its rays down onto the area. It was the perfect day for a practice but just not this one. Mr. Smith turned to them, "you are going to learn how to fly."

The group gasped with excitement at the word. Their hangovers were suddenly cured.

"Well, it's not really flying," Mr. Smith admitted. The boys' smiles dropped, "It's almost as if you are flying. So it's called flying. In the next stage of the competition, you should present tricks too. It's not recommended to do so, but just take my advice."

"So, how do we do this?" One of the other racers asked.

Mr. Smith turned to a steep ramp and pointed to it, "Do you see that ramp? Basically, you fly up that diagonally facing the sky and then when you're in the air you press your accelerator."

"Easy peasy then," the guy stood up, dropped his board to the group, stepped onto it and began to fly towards the ramp as fast as lightning.

Mr. Smith was caught off guard as he saw the guy zoom past him, "Ummm…Brad! I wouldn't try it just yet."

But Brad had kept on until he reached the ramp. As soon as he left the ramp he pressed his accelerator button. Soon the board began to fall, and so did he. Fortunately he wasn't too high off the ground.

Everyone flinched and looked away as they saw Brad connect with the floor. After he groaned he waved his hand at them as he got up on all fours, "I'm ok!"

Mr. Smith gave him the thumbs up before turning to the others, "You also need to know how to descend."

"Oh, now you tell me," Brad snapped.

"To descend, basically stay on your board and you will not fall. Crouch down and hold the front of the board," Mr. Smith paused, "you with me so far?"

They all nodded.

"Ok, so make sure you aren't leaning back too much. It's more or less about leaning forward towards the ground," he continued, "so who wants to try first?"

They all sat in silence and glared at the ramp with fear. Bill looked around at the other racers including his team. Brad's team, who were a bunch of macho men, sat in silence waiting for someone else to volunteer.

Mikey looked around at the others too. No one moved. If Toni was there, he would've put his hand up right away. Wait. Bill talked to Toni all the time. He would tell her about his heroic decision.

He was just about to shoot his hand into the air until he heard his father say, "Obviously you would try it, Bill." Mikey looked around and saw Bill walking towards Mr. Smith with his red hoverboard in hand.

"You know how to do this, boy?" Mr. Smith asked Bill.

Bill dropped his board to the ground and stepped onto it. He kicked the switch at the back and the board began to levitate, "Yeah."

"Of course you do," Mr. Smith sighed. He stepped away from Bill, "Whenever you're ready."

With this, Bill pressed his foot down on the 'GO' button and off he went. He kept focused on the upcoming ramp. He had only used ramps during free sessions. Then it hit him. He really wasn't brave enough to do this.

As soon as his board met the ramp, he felt his pulse flutter.

'Next time, I will not volunteer!' He thought.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his board left the ramp.

"BILL! YOUR ACCELERATOR!" Tom's voice met his ears. He forced his eyes open and pressed his accelerator button. He knelt down as he shot high up. He looked around for a while and saw that he was nearly out of the practice area. When he felt the board lower, he leaned forward. He tried not to be distracted by the cheering from his fellow racers. He stared at the ground that awaited him. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his arms up to guard his face as his board met the ground. Surprisingly, it started to levitate again as normal and continued forward. He pulled his arms away from his face, opened his eyes and stood up again. He looked around as the board begin to slow down. He hadn't travelled too far from where he started. The thing that caught his attention was the way everyone was looking at him. Bill turned and flew over to where everyone stood. After a while of silence, his team, Brad's team and Mikey circled around him.

"Dude, that was so cool!"

"I don't think I could do that!"

"That was so awesome!"

"Such grace!"

Mr. Smith scoffed at the praise he heard the others giving Bill.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted. The swarm departed, "Now let's see you lot try it."

After a few attempts everyone in the practice area was close to getting the flying trick right.

"Look guys!" Georg shouted to everyone whilst high up in the air, "I'm doing it." When the board began to fall, he forgot to kneel down. He panicked when he felt his feet lift from the board. He screamed as he felt himself falling slowly from the board, "I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA PASS AWAY! OH GOD!"

"KNEEL DOWN, YOU IDIOT!"

With this, Georg swiped his long hair out of his face and knelt down against the board and leaned forward.

"Well, Michael, it's your turn now," Mr. Smith placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He leaned and began to whisper something to his son and Mikey nodded while looking at the ground. This caught Bill's attention but he decided not to question the father and son. Instead he ran over to Georg's shaking form where Tom and Gustav were too.

"You ok, dude?" Gustav asked his long haired friend.

Georg fell and crawled away from his board, "never again…"

Mikey hated doing the trick. No matter how much he kept doing it, he hated it with a passion. But he remembered what his Dad had just told him. That kept him going.

"It's scary shit, right, Bro?" Brad comforted Georg who was staring into space, "I mean I keep thinking about smacking into a wall and getting squashed! But just when your feet left the board I was like 'DAAAAMN' and you were like flying like you were some secret agent with a jet pack or something like that shit…."

Georg turned his attention to Mikey who had just landed on his feet with his board in his hand. He landed so perfectly he hadn't even injured himself. Everyone gawked at him as he slowly stood up.

Mr. Smith started clapping slowly, "That's my boy…"

Bill eyed him suspiciously. There was something in his voice that was so sinister.

"WOW, MIKEY!" Gustav cheered.

"Yeah, that was cool!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Did you learn that yourself?"

Mr. Smith now smiled at the compliments being thrown towards his son. He glared over at Bill who stood with his board in hand. He noticed Bill's eyes were fixed on him. Yet he simply nodded and looked away, "OK, boys! Free session for five minutes."

"Asshole," Bill muttered as he stepped onto his board and began to fly towards one of the smaller ramps like everyone else. While he was moving towards it, his board stopped abruptly. When he pressed the 'GO' button the board went at a slow pace. His arms drooped to the side and he looked up to the sky with his eyes closed, "Aw, you have got to be kidding me."

**DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH MR. SMITH IN THAT CHAPTER? Hmmmmmmmm? And poor Bill has to visit his good friend Toni to get his board fixed!**

**Like I said before if there is something you would like to see in this story leave it in a review and I will see what I can do. So yeah… :D I really hope you like that chapter. Georg makes me laugh…lol**


	4. My board broke sorry!

**A.N: Chapter four...we have Toni talking to Mr Smith and Bill...so yeah...please enjoy this...whiiile yoooou caaaaaaaaan!**

Toni picked up her new invention from her work top and moved towards the safe at the end of the room. She began to turn the dial to the right combination and it opened. She opened it further and sat the invention inside. Before she could fully close it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and clutched her heart.

"What do you have in here, girl?" Mr. Smith questioned curiously tapping the door of the safe.

"Oh nothing," Toni went to close it tight, "nothing important."

"May I see it?" He asked softly.

"Really," Toni insisted, "It's nothing at all."

"Let me see," he smiled at her. Even through the smile she could hear the dangerous tone in his voice. As she was not looking for trouble, she opened the safe and let him look.

He stared at her invention with wide eyes. His mouth hung open at the sight, "Who is this for?"

"The racers," she stated while biting her lip trying to hide the fact that it was actually for Bill or Tom.

"It's amazing; the colour, the detail," he reached in and felt the top of the invention, "the material! It's all so futuristic like."

"Yeah, well," she started, "It's not to be used yet."

"Michael pulled an amazing stunt today. I can just picture him; performing it again only using this with a brand new uniform to match. He would definitely be a champion."

"Oh, yeah," Toni bit her lip as she closed the safe shut and locked, "But like I said, it's not to be used yet. I'm still working on it."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Smith looked towards her, "You must work so hard."

"Yeah."

He turned and made his way towards the door, "Well, I bid you farewell, Mrs."

Bill brooded 'Sweeney Todd' style towards Toni's, kicking the dirt in his path. His frown hung very low and his eyes were dangerous looking.

"Bill!" A voice called. Bill did not turn around, "BILL, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

With a frustrated sigh, Bill turned his attention to the owner of the voice. It was Mikey.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Toni's," Bill declared as he lifted up his board to eye level, "its friggin' broke."

"Gee, that sucks," he admitted while nodding, "wait, you're going to Toni's?"

"Yeah, why?" Bill questioned the younger Smith, "You want to come with?"

"No, actually," Mikey admitted, "I think I'll just go home."

Mikey went to turn around and then Bill remembered what he saw earlier that day during practice. He quickly grabbed Mikey by the shoulder and spun him around.

"What Mr. Smith whisper to you?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

"What?" Mikey looked at him confused.

"During practice, your Dad whispered something to you," Bill declared, "What did he say?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

Mikey took a while before answering him, "He said 'Good luck, Mikey'." With this he turned to walk away.

Impossible. What ever Mr. Smith said, it was something to do with that little stunt he performed. Why didn't he show anyone else this? And also, Mr. Smith calls him Michael, not Mikey.

Bill walked through to Toni's garage, clutching his hoverboard and spiking up his hair with his free hand. He looked around the cluttered room for his mechanical friend but saw no sign of her.

"Toni!" He shouted as he looked around.

Suddenly a pile of junk rumbled at the far side of the room. There Toni appeared stumbling in a pile of spare board pieces.

"You scared the shit out of me, Bill" Toni exclaimed as she placed her hand on her chest where her heart was located, "That's the second time someone has scared me today!"

"Sorry," Bill apologized as he took a few steps towards her. He held out his board in her direction, "I really think there's something wrong with my board. Think you could check it out?"

Toni took the board from him as she tugged on her shorts. She looked it up and down and shrugged as she went to give it back, "It's right as rain."

Bill could hear the lack of truthfulness in her voice and sighed, "Look, I need you to check it thoroughly. It started slowing during a free session at practice today. We basically learned how to hover in the sky and I think it affected my board."

"Bill, I sort of have a lot to do right now so..." she didn't continue.

"Like what?" Bill questioned curiously.

Toni stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand and walking him over to the other side of the room. On the wall was a long rectangular safe. Toni twisted to dial to the correct password and opened the safe inside was a hoverboard. But not just any hoverboard. It wasn't just one colour or just in a straight lined design. It was white with blue and purple sections. The end had two accelerators. Bill gazed at the board in awe. Never had he seen such a creation as this one.

"Wow...just wow," he acclaimed breathlessly, "what and who is this for?"

"This is for the Grand Final of the hoverboard races," Toni declared, "and it is for either you or Tom. So have fun fighting over it."

Bill stared at the board at the mentioning of his name. He stopped to imagine himself using the board and wining the whole Phoami Hoverboard Championships. It would be tremendous for him and his team. The he realised something, "Wait. Wouldn't this be cheating? Lucifer had an extra accelerator too and he ended up hospitalised and disqualified."

"Yeah, but he built it in himself without permission or my help. The rule is that you need permission to do that and you need your mechanic to do it for you. He didn't ask. I'm going to ask the organisers and they'll obviously say yes. Another rule is that only professionals can upgrade. "

Bill was then sent back into his dream of victory.

"Thing is though," Toni cut off Bill's dream, "Mr. Smith saw it too and I get the feeling he wants Mikey to use it."

Bill rolled his eyes, "He's not even a professional yet. I don't see why he's even competing. I mean no offence to the guy or anything."

"Mr. Smith made him enter. He said that Mikey has to win so the reign of championship in their family continues," Toni closed the safe and locked it, "he needs to understand that not ALL the men in his family are destined to be hoverboard champions. Mikey is too gentle for the races. He's more of a guy to sit have a laugh with instead of a race."

"Yeah," Bill replied shaking his head, "so you gonna fix this board or what?"

"Who said it was broken?" Toni smirked.

"Look, Toni," Bill held her shoulders, "as much as I want that awesome board in that safe, I also want this board fixed. Besides, I'm using this board in the next round." He nodded to his board that she held.

"Ok-ok, I'll check it out, but it's the last time ever!" Toni declared as Bill walked away punching the air in triumph.

"I mean it!" She shouted as her friend left the garage.

"Yes, Mum," his voice sounded from the entrance mockingly.

**Well that chapter was...boring but life s boring. So anyway, you want Frank back, ok I'll give you Frank in chapter 2!**


	5. Another night at the bar

**A.N. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH So tired! Yeah so I hope you guys are liking the story line so far, but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review. Also, has anyone seen Dark Shadows yet? It's awesome sauce! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! That's all i shall say**

"So 'ow was practice today, boys?" Carolyn asked as she began to cut the chicken on her plate up.

"We...nom nom...leaned how't fly...nom nom nom," Georg explained while shoving forks full of mash potato into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darlin'," Carolyn pointed out. Georg wiped the potato from around his mouth with the back of his sleeve. She rolled her eyes to the high heavens.

"We learned how to fly," Gustav enlightened her; "It was fun."

Gerard went wide eyed at this and stood up while pointing at Gustav, "I wanna fly! You have to teach me."

"Gerard, sit down," Carolyn commanded. Gerard slowly sank back into his chair as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong with you lot today?" Carolyn questioned, "Gerard, you're actin' weirder than you usually do. Frank's too quiet. Bill, don't look yourself darlin', you're barely even touching your food."

Bill poked the chicken with his fork, "yeah? Well, my board kinda broke and..." He didn't finish

"And..." Carolyn took a drink from her cup

"I said 'my board kinda broke'," he looked over at her.

"Well, start eatin' that food and maybe you'll feel better."

Frank slammed his hands down on the table, "You guys want noisy Frankie, I'll give you noisy Frankie! I declare that I am the best man at this table right now!"

Everyone paused and looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Also, tonight I am going to go out and find my self a new friend!" Frank declared as he sat back in his chair.

"Why?" Georg asked curiously.

"'Cause I am lovable," he declared.

"Another night in the bar," Ray started as he sprayed aftershave into his hand and began rubbing it all around his neck, "Why not somewhere else?"

"The bar is like the only cool place to hang out, that's why," Bill answered him as he backcombed his hair furiously. He gave his reflection a nasty look as he tried to pull the brush out of his spikes.

"Well, tell me this, Bill" Ray turned to face him, "Where do you disappear to on Sunday afternoons?"

"None of your business."

Tom watched as a girl with a protruding ass walked passed the bar, "hey, bitch!"

The girl turned to look at him.

"You, me, bed, now!" He indicated.

"Me, you, no way, asshole," the girl replied as she stalked off.

"LATER, BITCH!" Tom shouted after her. He then turned his attention his twin who was massaging his temples, "S'UP?"

"Nothing," Bill pulled his hands away from his face and glared at his twin, "Actually, I'm just realising that we never do anything fun. All we do is race and come here to get smashed."

"Yeah well, life's a bitch. Life's people are bitches too. Just like that bitch over there," Tom gestured to the girl who blew him off. He then got up and started towards her, "YO, BITCH, C'MERE!"

Bill rolled his eyes at the twin. He turned around to look around yet was met with a face full o' Mikey.

"Is Toni here?" Mikey asked sounding desperate.

"Uh, I dunno. Why don't you go look," Bill suggested.

Without saying another word, Mikey skipped off looking around the bar for the mechanic.

"Very cute, eh?" A voice sounded beside Bill. He looked around and saw Mr. Smith, "my Michael is always chasing that girl all of a sudden. One day I hope they are married. She is actually quite a pretty girl."

Bill took a swig on his drink before interrupting the elder, "Yo, why do you call him Michael. Do you have some thing for Michael Jackson? His name is Mikey."

"He was born with Michael. He simply uses Mikey as a shorter name," Mr. Smith explained as if Bill didn't know, "why are you in such a mood anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," Bill drank the alcohol again, "so anyway, today I saw you whisper something to 'Michael'. What was it?"

"Does it matter?" Mr. Smith raised his eyebrow.

"I guess it doesn't. I'm just curious."

Mr. Smith remained silent for a while and then answered, "I said 'try the trick I taught you when you were younger. It will be easier.'"

'Lie' Bill thought. Mikey had told him different. Basically, Mr. Smith was teaching Mikey tricks on the spot and leaving the others out just so he can impress the judges the next round of the race.

"Well, I bid you farewell, young Kaulitz," Mr. Smith walked away.

Bill cursed him as he walked away.

Bill sat in the corner of the bar in a drunken state as he glared daggers at Mr. Smith who was chatting with the bartender.

"Choke...choke...choke..." Bill repeated as if he was casting a spell.

"BILL!" Frank's voice sounded. He appeared in front of his vision with a young blond haired girl on his back. She laughed hysterically at Frank's drunken state.

"I'm going home to have sex," he small man slurred as hair fell in his eyes. He didn't seem to care, "But shhhh," he put a finger to his lips, "No telling Carolyn. HAKUNA MATATA, BROTHA!"

"RIGHT, LET'S GO, FRANKIE!" The blond girl shouted.

"Fuck you, Frank," Bill flipped him the bird as he watched his friend gallop away.

**Ok just a little crack chapter**


	6. The next damn days

**A.N please guys review! I wanna know if this fic is good enough to continue. I would really appreciate it.**

The next few days were a nightmare. The boys were constantly practicing new moves over and over again and Bill had noticed Mr. Smith whisper something to Mikey causing him to perform some awesome trick on ramps and railings. Everyone else around him seemed oblivious to these actions. They all saw Mikey perform these awesome stunts and crowd around him while shouting things like "DRINKS ON MIKEY TONIGHT!" Oh yes, the past few nights they had been going to the bar and, as usual, Mr. Smith was creeping around the place as if he was baby sitting his 'Michael'. To top Bill's 'amazing' night off, Frank would get smashed out of his brain and either get up on a table and begin singing to his new playmate –what was her name? Dirvla? Dorvla? Well it was something Irish anyway- or he would pick a fight with someone. The next morning would hit him in the head with a brick, not literally. His head was killing him due to his drinking session the night before and then he would just head off to practice with Tom, Gustav and Georg. The next few days were a nightmare.

"Ahhh, my head..." Georg grumbled as he slammed his head down on the table. Luckily it just missed his breakfast plate.

"Georg Listing, stop moanin' this instant!" Carolyn scolded him, "I mean what do you expect. You go out to the pub every night. You should know by now that you'll be going through hell the next mornin'."

"Shut the fuck up, Carolyn," Frank cursed as he let his head fall to his folded arms which rested on the table.

Carolyn let her jaw drop as she looked at him astonished. She stared at him for a while before speaking to him, "excuse me?"

"Just leave me alone," Frank got up from the table and left the room. Carolyn only watched him with her jaw still dropped. Before the door closed after him, she heard him audibly say, "Bitch."

Bill glanced at Carolyn to see if she would react. She simply sighed heavily before turning back to her breakfast. Even though she hasn't said anything, she looked really unhappy.

"Don't take him on, Carolyn," Bill finally spoke up, "he's just in pain."

She simply nodded before chewing angrily on her bacon.

Before anything else was said, Gerard, Gustav and Ray burst into the room carrying bags of subway and...grass?

"Guys! Look! It exists! Grass exists!" Gerard shouted waving it in front of Tom's weary face.

"Its artificial, isn't it," Bill questioned him while smiling like a smartass.

"Damn you, Bill," Gerard's smile dropped, "Why do you have to get so smart on me?"

"On the bright side," Gustav sounded with a cheer in his tone, "We got subway! All turkey-breast and ham with melted cheese, lettuce and mayo. So eat up."

"I actually made breakfast before you went out," Carolyn stated gesturing to the bacon, sausages and eggs on the plates around the table.

"Damn, we just wasted $24," Gerard cursed.

"What the actual hell? You have got to be kidding me," Tom cursed as he looked at the flyer that some man had given him and the others.

"_Phoami's annual dance," _Bill read, "Why do they still run this goddamn thing. Only old people go to it."

"Well I think it would be fun," Gustav admitted as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I will go and search for the prettiest girl in this town and ask her to go with me."

"I don't think she'll go with _you,_" Tom admitted as he threw the flyer away, "that bitch'll take one look at me and fall head over heals in love."

"What about you Bill?" Georg nudged his friend as they walked, "you gonna ask someone lucky girl?"

"Guys, who said we were even going. Like I said it was a bunch of old people," Bill stated.

The boys remained silent for a while as they continued to walk.

"But if we did go, who would you ask to go with?" Tom questioned.

"Well we're not going, so no one." He replied.

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go, who would you ask to go with?" Tom continued to question him.

"We are not going, so no one." He repeated.

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"No one."

"But if we did go."

"Well..." Bill started.

"AHHHHH, HE'S GOT A CRUSH!" Georg squealed in delight.

"Yeah, Bill's having dirty thoughts about a certain chick," Tom laughed.

"I think you're in love Bill!" Gustav swooned.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on, tell us who the lucky girl is, brother," Tom insisted.

"Well, he only knows two ladies and it obviously is not Carolyn," Georg observed.

"You mean- -" Gustav started.

"Don't even continue that sentence," Bill pointed threateningly at him.

"I think he was about to say Toni," Georg teased.

"Yeah, I've noticed you talk to her a lot, Billa," Tom teased further.

"Now we know where you go on Sundays. We're not allowed to come with you because you are obviously doing her," Georg laughed.

"That is bullshit," Bill cursed as he pointed his other finger to his twin and friend, "I would never do that to her and besides, Mikey stalks her life I don't think she wants another stalker."

"Technically, you just admitted that you liked her," Tom smiled while nodding.

Bill remained silent for a while before saying, "so?"

With this, his three friends busted out laughing.

"If you all stop laughing, I will get you all starbucks," Bill promised. With this, the other three boys shut up.

**Well hope you guys liked this one. Leave your precious little reviews and I'll shall give you Tom Kaulitz's number.**

**Tom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. A Secret Place

**Authors Note: Hi guys. So I have an announcement as well as another chapter; any Ruby Gloom fans out there? Well, I'm thinking of starting a Ruby Gloom fic. No plot reveals yet but I know what it's about! **

**So yeah I noticed I type like I'm playing a piano! It awesome!**

**So yeah another chapter; OH WAIT! You have to listen to Paradise by Coldplay while reading this chapter. It sort of suits it later in the chap. ;)**

Toni locked her garage door, shivering a bit due to the slight breeze. She turned, with her keys in her quivering hand, to come face to face with Bill. She jumped in surprise. She placed her free hand over her heart and her hand that the keys were help on her hip.

"Bill, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Toni scolded her raven haired friend.

"Sorry, but I really have to ask you something!" Bill smiled with an anxious looking smile.

"If it's about your broken board; no it's not fixed," Toni made to walk past him, but was stopped when he put his arm out, blocking her path. Before she could protest, he began;

"Will go to the dance with me?" Bill asked in a quite timid voice. An awkward silence shortly followed.

"What? The one tomorrow night?" Toni's eyebrows knitted together. She began to shake her head and proceeded to walk away.

"Why not?" Bill said in a loud voice, turning to face her.

"'Cause the dance is for old people," Toni continued walking. Bill followed shortly, trailing a few feet behind her.

"No it's not. The guy who said that must've been a real asshole," Bill declared sounding suspicious.

"Tom told me you said it," Toni smirked.

"WHEN DID YOU TALK TO TOM?" Bill was right next to her now. Last time Tom had seen Toni was in the bar.

"It's called a cell phone," she whipped out a small black berry, "he also asked me if I'm a lesbian."

"And?"

"And what?"

Bill gulped a bit, "are you?"

Toni began to laugh, "No, I'm not."

Bill then sighed before realising it wasn't cool. Toni began to walk again. So Bill also followed. After awhile of walking and long depressing silence, he broke it, "I can change your mind, you know."

"Why are you so obsessed with going to this dance with me?" Toni questioned sounding rather annoyed.

"'Cause I don't know any other girls!"

"How are you going to change my mind?"

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Are you going somewhere important?"

"Ni. I –" Toni was cut short as Bill took her by the elbow and walked her in a different direction.

"Bill, can you please take your hands away from my eyes?" Toni protested. It felt as if she had been walking with no sight for about 30 minutes without stopping.

"Not yet," Bill sighed, "kneel down."

"I can see where you think this is going," Toni sighed.

"I'm not like that, now just kneel down." Bill sighed at the dirty minded child.

Toni slowly bent down feeling about for the ground. When her finger tips brushed the foreign texture, her eye brows knitted together. Bill could feel this as he still covered her eyes with his hands.

"Tear a bit off," he told her. When she did so, he continued, "Smell it."

The smell was very fresh. It was obviously a natural material. But what exactly was it. It tickled her nose as she smelt it again.

"I give up, what the hell is going on?" Toni sighed as she threw the material away.

Bill pulled away his hands. The first thing she saw was a lot of green. When she took a few good seconds to look, it hit her; it was grass, Real grass

"How did this get here?!" She exclaimed. She looked further out to see the green stretched out like a field. Above theme were domes made out of a sort of rock. Light shone through the gaps to give the grass what it needed, "I thought grass didn't exist anymore?!"

She was now smiling. She stood up, not even bothering to dust a few strands of grass from her jeans. Bill stood proudly with his hands in his pockets.

"I used to come here as a kid. All these years, I still haven't found out why. Believe it or not but we are a few meters underground of Phoami. Awesome, right?" He explained.

"Is this supposed to change my mind?" Toni questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I haven't really shown his place to anyone, except you," Bill admitted.

"What about Tom?"

"Not even Tom has seen it. But you promise me, this will be our secret?" Bill grasped her by the shoulders.

"OK, yes," she answered, "and, yes, I'll go to the dance tomorrow night."

"With me?"

"Of course."

Bill smiled for a short time before Toni tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're it!" She shouted as she ran off away from him.

"BUT I'M SLOW AT RUNNING!" Bill shouted to her. But she kept on running. He sighed and began to chase her around the green paradise


End file.
